1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data entry module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Point of Sale (POS) terminals and automatic teller machines (ATM) allow users to make transactions locally and quickly. Accordingly, increasing numbers of people rely on POS terminals or ATMs to complete their transactions.
All POS or ATM transactions require the entry of a PIN (Personal Identification Number) through a PIN entry device/terminal. The PIN entry device may include a membrane switch assembly including a membrane and a substrate spaced from the membrane, and a matrix of keys operated by fingers to apply pressure on the membrane against the substrate. Finger pressure applied to a switch of the membrane switch assembly pushes a conductive pad on the membrane into contact with a corresponding pad on the substrate such that the switch is closed and a number is entered.
To protect secure data, a tamper-resistant security system is provided to secure the PIN entry device. If a PIN entry device is opened, the tamper-resistant security system is activated and all secure data is deleted. As a result, the secure data can be protected.
For operability, the membrane of the membrane switch assembly is usually made of elastic plastic film, which is vulnerable to physical damage. Although the PIN entry device is secured by a tamper-resistant security system, attackers may easily penetrate the membrane, tap the circuit in the membrane switch, and obtain entered PINs if the tamper-resistant security system fails or is disabled or bypassed. Therefore, the secure data in conventional PIN entry devices is not completely secured.